


New Things

by exlucide



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Beating, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Choking, Consensual Sex, Desperation, Dom Oma Kokichi, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Nicknames, No Spoilers, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Wetting, implied trans character, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exlucide/pseuds/exlucide
Summary: Ouma asks Saihara to try some new things with him during sex. Saihara is nervous at first, but agrees to the offer. Saihara was not expecting it to be like this though.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 179





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before reading this one shot, I would like to acknowledge possible TRIGGER WARNINGS. This one shot contains CONSENSUAL SEXUAL VIOLENCE as well as DRUG-INDUCED SEX (aphrodisiacs), BLOOD (from scratching) and OTHER possible things that can be triggering to some audience. If things such as SEXUAL ABUSE and R*PE are sensitive topics to you, possibly reconsider continuing. These events are NOT based off real events; any similarities with real events are all coincidence. This one shot was not written with the intent to upset or harm anyone.
> 
> On a side note, this one shot was written to depict Saihara as cisgender OR transgender, whichever the reader wishes!

"Shumai~! What are you doing up so late?"

Ouma stood in front of Saihara. Saihara was sitting at a desk in the library, reading to pass time. The killing game hasn't started yet so Saihara took this time to gather as many clues as he could about their situation before anything serious happened.

"I could ask you the same thing Ouma." The raven haired boy said, closing his book and looking up at his classmate.

"Nishishi~" Ouma giggled, "I couldn't sleep so I decided I would plan the first killing!"

Lying as usual, Saihara knew the game that he played. He knew that Ouma was probably just wandering around out of boredom, so Saihara ignored Ouma's answer, opening his book again.

"Awe don't ignore me!" he shouted, trying to get Saihara's attention back.

"Sorry" Saihara replied, "I'm just really into this book Ouma."

"Into a book?" Ouma laughed, "What are you? A virgin or something?"

Saihara was used to this; Ouma constantly teasing and poking fun at him. This is what happens when you date the ultimate supreme leader.

"You know Saihara" Ouma started, "I've been thinking about the last time we did naughty things and I wouldn't mind doing those things again."

Saihara blushed and looked back down, not sure what to say.

"There's some things I wanna do to you Saihara~." the smaller boy said, climbing onto the desk in front of him as he pushed the book away from his lover's attention.

Saihara gulped and tensed up. He still wasn't used to this kind of behaviour and didn't know how to properly react. Glancing up, Ouma was face-to-face with him.

"W...What kind of things did you want to do to me?" Saihara asked, slightly embarrassed for being curious. Ouma smirked mischievously.

"Well I'm happy you asked!" Ouma exclaimed, "First of all, what are your thoughts on pain?"

"Pain?!" Saihara exclaimed, startled by the question.

"Yeah pain! But with the right precautions of course so that no one actually gets hurt." Ouma explained.

After some thought, Saihara decided to go with this whole 'pain' thing. The two boys also created a safe word in case things got out of hand.

"So it's settled." Ouma smirked, adjusting his position on the table, cross legged and facing Saihara. Saihara stood up from his seat, placing his hands on the desk and leaning forward close enough to feel the other boy's breath.

Ouma took this opportunity immediately, grabbing the fabric of Saihara's shirt and pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

The kiss started shyly, but quickly heated up. Their hands made their way around each other's body gently.

Saihara opened his mouth slightly in the kiss, allowing Ouma to take over. Of course, Ouma took this chance to explore Saihara's mouth with his tongue and to take control.

Haphazardly, the purple haired boy gripped onto Saihara, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear.

"I think we should take our 'meeting' somewhere a little more private." Ouma whispered, still gripping onto Saihara's shirt.

"I was thinking the same thing." Saihara smirked. The two boys were quick to make their way towards Ouma's bedroom, however they could barely keep their hands to themselves; touching on each other the whole way there.

Once they arrived, Ouma closed the door behind them, locking it and pushing Saihara onto the unmade bed. Saihara's body felt funny; almost tingly and warm. Ouma walked up to the bed as Saihara sat up on the side of the bed. Forcefully, Ouma grabbed a hold of Saihara's raven coloured hair, yanking the boy to the floor.

"Ouma!" Saihara said, startled by the sudden movements.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Ouma asked with his sarcastic tone.

Saihara regained his posture and leaned his back against the side of the bed, still sitting on the floor. The purple haired boy lifted his foot, swiftly dragging it back down onto Saihara's abdomen.

"Aaagh!" Saihara cried out, coughing and breathing heavily as he fell over onto his side.

Ouma smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pink pill. He grabbed Saihara by the hair again, yanking his head up off the ground. He moved his hand to the boy's face, shoving his fingers into Saihara's mouth and putting the pill under his tongue.

Saihara squirmed under Ouma but had no luck getting away.

"Just let that dissolve Saihara" Ouma said, "It's an aphrodisiac so it'll make you feel good"

Saihara was fearful of Ouma's words, not sure if they were lies. He began to question his own sanity for agreeing to this ' _anything Ouma wants_ ' thing. Ouma let go of Saihara's face, the weight of his head falling back to the ground.

At this point it was too late for the boy to spit out the pill, most of it being dissolved already. It left a weird taste in Saihara's mouth as he still tried to catch his breath.

Ouma was swift, he soon had Saihara's hands bound together by handcuffs. The helpless boy tried to sit up once again, but Ouma kicked him down.

"Awe you're so cute like this Saihara" the purple haired boy said, pushing his foot down on Saihara's head.

Saihara soon felt this warm tingly feeling once again, except this time it felt ten times stronger. He could feel his body quiver under Oumas feet.

"Nishishi~ are you starting to like it now?" Ouma asked as he dragged Saihara up into a sitting position.

Before Saihara could give a proper answer, Ouma had his foot harshly pressed against Saihara's crotch. Saihara winced at the feeling; it hurt, but also began to excite him. His breathing was heavy as he looked up at Ouma.

"I don't really like this Ouma..." Saihara said softly as he looked away, playing along with Ouma's game.

Ouma smirked, stepping down a little harder on the boy, letting out a groan.

"You're a bad liar Saihara."

Saihara's body jerked at his words. Ouma could see right through him. One last time, Ouma dragged his foot down onto Saihara's abdomen, this time a little more forceful.

The sudden pressure on Saihara's guts caused him to piss himself. The warm liquid soaked his pants and the floor underneath him. Completely embarrassed, Saihara hung his head down. If he knew this would've happened he would've at least gone to the washroom first.

"Ha! How cute~" Ouma spoke as he took a few steps back, wanting a better look at the boy. "I didn't know you were into piss"

"O-Ouma, I'm not into piss..." Saihara stuttered, "It just happened"

"Whatever you say Saihara." Ouma said, walking back towards him.

Gripping onto Saihara's shirt, Ouma pulled him onto his knees. The piss on the floor just soaked through Saihara's pants more, now cold and uncomfortable. Ouma unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down just enough. He took out his member and pushed it against Saihara's face.

"Come on Saihara, be a good boy for me." Ouma smirked, pushing himself against Saihara's lips.

Saihara looked up at Ouma, opening his mouth slightly. Without hesitation, Ouma shoved himself into Saihara's mouth, gripping a hold of his hair tightly. He thrusted roughly and quickly, face fucking the boy in front of him.

With furrowed brows, Saihara gazed up at Ouma. He moaned at the feeling of Ouma in the back of his throat, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Are you enjoying this yet Saihara?" Ouma asked, pulling his cock out from Saihara's mouth.

Saihara took heavy breaths, saliva dripping from his tongue. He nodded at Ouma’s question, staring up at his lover with a lustful gaze. Ouma let go of Saihara's hair and took off the handcuffs, letting Saihara move freely again.

Moments later, Ouma found himself pinned down to the bed. The raven haired boy hovered over top of him as he took off his wet pants and tossed them into the corner.

"Ouma..." he said desperately "I want you to fuck me!"

The aphrodisiac was in full swing and Saihara was incredibly honest with his words and body. Ouma loved seeing his boyfriend like this, making him more excited to fulfill his wishes.

Ouma grabbed onto the collar of Saihara's jacket, pulling him into a sloppy yet passionate kiss. They really did love each other, so much so that exploring new things like this didn't bother them. As they kissed they began to undress each other, tossing their clothing in the corner.

Saihara moaned softly at Ouma’s passionate touches, sending chills through his body. He wanted Ouma more than anything right now.

"Please Ouma..." Saihara begged "Please fuck me..."

Ouma made a smug expression, flipping the two of them over so that he was on top again. The purple haired boy ran his hands along Saihara's chest and waist, eliciting small noises from the boy.

A few kisses later, Ouma sat up and grabbed Saihara's legs, spreading them apart so he could get a glimpse of his lover. Saihara covered his face, he was always shy when Ouma would stare, even though he enjoyed it.

Anxiously, Ouma grabbed a small bottle of lube and poured it onto Saihara's hole. He rubbed it with his fingers, making sure that Saihara was ready.

"Ouma please, I can't wait..." Saihara whined.

The aphrodisiac was making Saihara impatient, but Ouma was taking his sweet time on purpose just to tease his sub. Finally ready, Ouma placed the tip of his cock against Saihara's entrance, pushing himself in roughly.

Saihara let out a moan of relief, happy that Ouma was inside of him.

"Your boy pussy feels so nice Saihara!" he said as he thrusted roughly.

Saihara made a lewd expression in response to Ouma's words. Ouma slowly pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, eliciting more sweet moans from the raven haired boy. He gradually sped up his pace, going faster and harder on Saihara.

"O-Ouma... ah you're so good..." Saihara moaned out as he pulled his legs to his chest.

"Awe you're such a slut Saihara~" Ouma smirked, enjoying Saihara's new attitude.

Saihara was normally very shy when it came to sex; he would hide his body and voice from Ouma, even if he was the one on top. But now that Saihara took the aphrodisiac, he's loud and exhibitory.

"It feels so good Ouma!" he cried out, "Please be rough with me~"

With a nod, Ouma didn't hesitate. He wrapped his small hands around Saihara's neck, squeezing tightly as he thrusted his hips roughly. Saihara bit his lip, he never thought that he would actually enjoy getting fucked like this. He looked up at his lover, opening his mouth slightly and sticking out his tongue.

Ouma wanted to just eat Saihara up, he was so cute when he wanted more. The purple haired boy leaned over top of Saihara, he let go of his tight grip and grabbed the boy's face.

  
Ouma spit on Saihara's face while he thrusted deeply, licking his lips after. Saihara let out a sweet moan for Ouma in response, looking up at him with tears and lust in his eyes.

"Ouma I'm starting to get close~" he mewled as he moved his hips in sync with Ouma.

Without a second thought, Ouma let go of Saihara and pulled out. Saihara whined at the feeling of not having Ouma inside of him anymore as Ouma flipped the boy onto his hands and knees. He roughly grabbed his hips and thrust back into Saihara roughly from behind.

Saihara moaned loudly, not caring if anyone could hear him. He gripped on tightly to the bed sheets as he let Ouma do as he wished. It felt amazing, better than anything Saihara has ever felt before

"Come on Saihara" Ouma moaned, "I want you to cum for me."

"Ah... Ouma please don't stop" he begged, wanting to please Ouma.

Ouma snaked his hands around Saihara's hips and waist, digging his nails into the boy's skin. Saihara let out a yelp, the sharp pain shooting through his sides. The same feeling sent him into his orgasm, legs shaking slightly under him.

"I'm cumming! Ah I'm cumming Ouma!" Saihara moaned out, repeating himself a few times.

Thrusting roughly, Ouma bit his lip as Saihara's walls tightened around his cock. Saihara was a moaning mess, his body starting to collapse onto the white sheets as he reached his limit. Ouma pulled out, finishing just in time onto the sheets.

The boys panted, exhausted from all the hard work they just did. Saihara's sides stung as he could feel the scratches bleed from Ouma's nails. The purple haired boy looked down at Saihara.

"Hey, you alright?" Ouma asked, making sure he was okay.

Saihara knew this wasn't a lie and it was actually sincere. He nodded and smiled at his lover to let him know that he was alright. Ouma smirked in response.

"Good, cause I got a bag full of aphrodisiacs and a lot more plans for you Shumai~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my one shot! I hope you enjoyed it (and if not that's okay too)! I love hearing feedback from people so please consider leaving a comment and maybe even kudos <3


End file.
